It's Just Us
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: Now a twoshot! [Jiley] 'Soon I wanted to feel him. I wanted to feel every part of his smooth skin. Something inside me was begging for it and I had to get onto it now. Onto all of him now. So I did it...'
1. Chapter 1

**It's Just Us**

Miley's POV

I decided to do it. I didn't think I could but it would have to be sooner or later. Sooner is always better. So I just have to tell him and get it over with.

I was at Rico's and told Jake to meet me there about and hour after school. He arrived just a few minutes after I got there. I hadn't noticed, but I had started pacing at some point; thinking real hard about how I was going to say it.

"Whoa, hey Miley what's up." Jake said as I walked right into to him.

"Oh hey, sorry Jake." I said then sat on a stool, he followed. "I was just a little…nervous."

"About what? Wait I think I know."

"You do? But how-"

"Miley its been so obvious that you don't want all up in your face anymore. I know I should just back off, so…. I will." He sighed.

"Actually Jake, it's kinda the exact opposite of what I was gonna say." I admitted nervously and quietly.

"Really? What do you mean?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well…" I looked around. There were only a few people, but I still wanted more privacy. "Listen, how about we walk on the beach and talk.

Jake nodded his head and followed me down a slope and just to the shore of the beach. On the way there, I tried to think of what to say to him next.

What do I mean? I don't know, what am I trying to say?

_You like him. It's as simple as that_

I know, but it's not so simple to say straight to his face

_You better get it over with sometime or you'll never know._

Yeah I know, but it's still so hard every time I work up the guts of even thinking about a plan

_Well you'd better think fast, because right now, he thinks you're rejecting him again_

Oh no, I don't want that do I?

_Nope, so that's why you'd better do something quick_

Uhg, fine!

"Alright, I guess you were very annoying and persistent in the beginning, but now you've kind of grown on me."

"So are you saying then that-" he started

"Yeah Jake I…I like you." I said quietly."

I hoped it was too quiet, so that he couldn't hear over the waves. But I was wrong; he did hear me and stopped me from walking and turned to face me.

"Y-you do?" he paused for a minute and looked in my eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, I do." I smiled back.

There, it's done. It's over with. I know how he feels and now he finally knows how I feel. So what do I do now?

_He's not doing anything, so why don't you make the first move?_

What?! Make the first move? I don't even know what to do

_Kiss him. That's all there is to it. You both admitted your feelings, so that's the next step_

Oh yeah, that actually does sound nice.

Then before I knew it, my face was slowly inching closer to his. He wasn't saying a word. When our lips were an inch away from each others, I stopped to think but screwed that and moved on. I just closed the rest of the distance fast and pushed my lips hard against his. Once I did that he wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer. This closed all the distance between us and now our bodies were fully into each other's.

After that I put my arms up around his neck. This felt so good. Boy, was I happy that I told him now?

Then once he started rubbing my back I felt a bit uncomfortable, but at the same time I felt so good. So I decided to try something different, but my thoughts just had to get in the way.

I just need to stop thinking and do it, or else I'll never know what it feels like. So I'm gonna go for it now. Wow…this feels amazing.

I slowly ran my hands up his chest, but under his shirt. Jake didn't do a thing about it except make sure our lips didn't break contact. Then after I began rubbing his chest, I felt his hands on my back. I hadn't noticed, but at some point he had ran his hands up my shirt and now they were massaging every part of skin he could get to.

"Um Jake I think…" I broke the kiss and started to whisper. "…I don't think that's a great idea. We're at the beach remember?" I looked straight at him.

"But Miles, it's just us." He smiled, and then I looked around.

He was right. The beach was deserted and it was getting late. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah you're right. And you know what? My Dad told me he would be on a date when I got home. Jackson also has a date, surprisingly."

"And there is a bit of a breeze right now." He knew where I was leading to.

"My house?" I smirked.

"Yep, let's go."

Then we walked hand in hand to my house

But just before we arrived at Rico's I saw something at a table that made me gasp. If I didn't gasp out loud then we could have moved on quietly, but I couldn't help it. So once they heard me they stopped kissing.

"Lilly?!" I said with surprise

"H-hey Miley, what's up?" her face was bright red.

"You're Jackson's date?" I was still surprised

"Well uh, I'm…yeah. Yeah I am." She tried to sound confident. "And what are you two doing together?"

"Well I just saw him here and…oh fine, I like him ok?" Lilly just smirked. "And you two, I guess I'll let you go ahead Lilly. I mean it is a little weird, but have fun. I'll be at home Jackson." Then I gave them a small wave and walked off with Jake again. But just before we left them. I faintly heard their last few sentences.

"Wow uh, that was awkward. That really wasn't how I wanted her to find out. Maybe we should leave now." Lilly said nervously.

"Wait Lilly, we can still do whatever we want now. It's just us." Jackson said happily

Then it was silent as Jake and I walked home.

**A/N** Just another little oneshot to help me think about my next chapter to my current story. Anyways, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Alright, I decided to make this a twoshot. But the rest is all Jiley the whole way! And I mean Jiley. Ultimate Jiley! Lot's of…ok I think I've made my point. Haha. But seriously, you might not be able to handle the- I guess you could say 'pleasure' if you know what I mean. So turn back if you think about it. Oh and a tiny bit of Lackson too- Enjoy…

**It's Just Us**

Miley's POV

Once Jake and I arrived at my house, it was deserted. Jackson said he wouldn't be home with Lilly for another few hours. And then I decided to call my Dad, just to make sure he was coming home when he said he would.

Then I went over to the couch where Jake was sitting. "Ok Jake, my Dad won't be home until dinner. So that means we've got a few more hours together." I smiled and then sat on his lap.

"Alright, so what do you want to do." Then he looked around the room.

"Hello? What do you think we came here for? So we can be completely alone now." I smirked and then made the first move again.

I leaned in to kiss him and he returned it, but only for a moment. Then he broke the kiss to say something.

"You know Miley, I've never seen your bedroom before." He smiled.

"Very true..." I smiled back then got up off his lap. "Come on, let's go"

I helped him up off the couch and we both walked up the stairs. I led the way to my room.

As we walked into my room, Jake began to look at the stuff sitting on my bookcase shelves. I had some magazines with Hannah Montana on the cover, a few of my signed photos and my albums.

"Wow, I take it you like Hannah Montana?" he asked and turned around from the stuff to look at me.

"Well yeah of course, I mean who, who doesn't?" I began to get nervous, maybe I should tell him.

"I don't know, what if I say I didn't?" he walked toward me a bit and folded his arms. I knew he was just joking with me.

"What? I heard you were having her on your TV show again. S-so why would you do that if you don't like her?" then I immediately regretted what I just said; only Hannah would know about that new episode.

"Wait, how would you know about that?" he asked calmly.

Come on Miley think! "Oh um…you know these…these things just leak onto the…the internet, so they're sort of rumors I guess." I chuckled nervously. "So uh, is this one true?" I grinned. Great way to think!

"Yeah, but nothing like that would go on the internet. That episode isn't going to even film for another few months." He was still speaking casually. "And so only Miley, I mean Hannah would know about that episode." He smiled.

"W-why did you say my name? I'm not on your episode. Unless you're inviting me or something."

"I'm not inviting you, you know you're already on the episode." He smirked.

"What, do you think I'm Hannah or something? I'm just one person, I'm Miley. I mean how could I be two people? I mean I'd have to miss classes for concerts or know stuff about being backstage that other people don't know. Even your show. I mean how did I know that? Oh…oops"

"Dead give away right there."

"Alright, how'd you find out boy?" I sighed.

"Well when you made your first appearance, I never forgot your eyes when I first talked to you. They're so beautiful. Then when I kept seeing you at school, all I had to do was put the pieces together."

"Wow, never thought an ego boy was capable of such intelligence." I said, looking at the floor and thinking. Then I looked back up at Jake, he had a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Oh, I'd take that back if I were you."

"Hmm, maybe. Why, what's it to ya?"

"This…"

Jake ran up to me and started tickling my sides and my stomach.

"Ah! Oh no, no no no Jake, stop. I'm…serious. Do you realize…how ticklish I am?" I laughed and tried to talk in between breaths. He was tickling me so hard.

"Nope sorry, you should have told me that earlier. But I'm in the zone now."

Then he gently jumped onto my bed on his side; while still holding me by the waist. So now we were both lying on my bed and he still continued to tickle me. I sometimes got him back, but he was a bit stronger.

"Jake stop please." I managed to say seriously.

"Alright, it is more comfortable on here anyway." He smirked.

Then he moved closer to me. It wasn't very necessary as we were already just inches apart. But he wanted to make full body contact and make things even more comfortable.

After he did that I finished the rest, I closed the space between our mouths. It started out as a small and tender kiss. His lips were so soft and moved gracefully with mine. But I wanted to try something different, I wanted more. So I moved my tongue around his lips; those were really smooth too. He took this as a sign and opened his mouth. I slowly took the dive and felt his smooth tongue collide with mine. Now this was even better.

We continued for another minute until we decided to move off our sides and get into a more comfortable position. We also needed air. So once we parted, I moved up and lay on top of Jake. Then we continued, with my hands now on Jakes chest and Jake was massaging my back.

But Jake's shirt was separating my hands from his chest. It felt so good to hold him like that at the beach, under his shirt. But now I could do it with no worries. I wanted to feel it again. So I broke the kiss just for a few seconds as I lightly pulled Jake up by the shoulders, so we were in a sitting position on the bed.

Then we started kissing again and I began to run my hands up underneath his shirt. It felt even more amazing then it did before, because I didn't have to worry about anyone else this time. His skin was so soft, smooth and toned. This boy has been working out! He didn't seem to mind one bit what I was doing. In fact he even took his arms off my back, so now they were free. I knew what he was telling me after that.

So I slowly pushed his shirt off him. Half way, then all the way and then over his head. Then I kept my hands on his chest as we continued to kiss. And Jake continued to massage me from under my shirt.

Well now that I had taken his off, does that mean I'm next?

Jake moved his hands higher and almost under my bra. Wow I guess I am next. Apparently this was a signal from him to take my shirt off. So I let him. I took my hands off his chest, so my arms were free. Now I gave him all the access he wanted. Then he shortly broke the kiss to slowly move my shirt up and soon it was off.

Then we lay down in a more comfortable position on our sides.

Soon I wanted to feel him. I wanted to feel every part of his smooth skin. Something inside me was begging for it and I had to get to him now. So I did it…I massaged his toned stomach and moved slowly down to his pants. Cute- he's a boxer boy. His waist and hips were smooth as well. It felt so good.

After I did that, he started to move his hands up the back of my bra again; as if asking for removal. When I didn't answer for a few seconds he decided to go ahead. So he found his way and unclipped it. Suddenly I felt that this was becoming too intense.

I broke the kiss. "Jake this…this is-" I started to say just before it came off.

"Isn't enough? I know." Jake whispered.

Then pushed his lips onto mine again and then started to pull away my bra once more. I hesitated for a moment thinking to let him, but then decided to stop him. I put a hand on his arm and pulled away from the kiss.

"No Jake this is too much. That's what I was gonna say, is that this is too much." I whispered. I regretted it a little, but I knew it was the right thing.

"Yeah, yeah you're right I got a little carried away for a minute there. I'm sorry." he smiled and brushed his hand against my cheek.

"I did the same thing, so I'm sorry too." I smiled back

Then I heard the front door open and some people talking. The voices sounded like Jackson and Lilly.

"Holy crap! Jake we'd better get dressed."

I hurried and clipped my bra back on and we put our shirts on. I combed my hair real quick and Jake smoothed his down. Then we walked to the door. Jake stopped me before I opened it.

"Hold on Miley."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Then he gave me a quick kiss.

"For what?"

"Well we almost went…well thanks."

"Yeah I know." I kissed him again and then we walked downstairs.

When we got to the bottom, Lilly and Jackson were already making out on the couch. I just rolled my eyes.

"Had fun tonight you two?"

They bolted apart from each other like lighting and blushing like crazy.

"Yeah we were just…we were, yeah we had fun." Lilly managed to say while breathing heavily. Then suddenly smirked at me. "And how about you two? What have you been doing?"

"Oh just uh, just showing Jake my room ya know." I smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Mhmm and much more, I'm sure." She said

"Lilly!" I walked to the couch and sat next to her.

"Alright sorry. But being defensive explains it all." She added in a whisper so only I could hear.

I just smirked at her and nothing more had to be said about the matter.

"Hey I have an idea. How about we watch a movie? Dad won't be here for another couple hours." I said then I got up to put a movie in.

"Cool great idea." Lilly got up and made some popcorn.

After all that was finished we took our seats again and Jake sat on the other side of me as the movie started.

The rest of the night was fun. Thinking of Lilly and Jackson together and me and Jake together, made the thought of school even better then before.

**A/N **Yeah well I didn't think it went too well, but it is my first twoshot after all. Anyway review!


End file.
